


acquired taste

by indeedee (never_minde)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Finger Sucking, M/M, Non-Explicit, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Shotacon, Sort Of, implied grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/never_minde/pseuds/indeedee
Summary: Some children and babies suck on their own thumbs or use a dummy to soothe themselves when they cry, when they’re upset.For Hop it’s always been Leon’s fingers instead of his own.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Hop
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	acquired taste

**Author's Note:**

> Cleaned and x-posted from a twitter thread. Just something to clear my head. With, uh, dirt.

Some children and babies suck on their own thumbs or use a dummy to soothe themselves when they cry, when they’re upset. 

For Hop it’s always been Leon’s fingers instead of his own.

Of course he was too young to remember exactly how that…started. What prompted it. Hop knows the bare bones from his family’s stories and it’s not a difficult leap of logic to make, when Leon all but raised him until it was time for the older boy to leave on his Gym Challenge.

And Hop was little and he felt safe like that in a way that didn’t happen a long time after.

Maybe it had been before Hop could walk on his own. That…doesn’t seem right, exactly, because can people remember that far back? But after that point, Leon would have been gone.

Hop remembers far more clearly his brother’s long and heavy, too-large fingers—shorter than they would be later, once they’re both bigger, but back then (whenever back then _was,_ ) they seemed so much longer. Stretching on forever, more than would really fit in Hop's mouth. Especially when he added more after the first.

Hop remembers all this sometimes fondly and yet with a weird sort of…embarrassment? Is that it?

Yes, that must be it.

Because what would there be to feel… _ashamed_ of, really? That’s ridiculous. It’s nothing abnormal. Or it…wasn’t, then.

Hop always depended on Leon back then.

* * *

Hop has the memories (why were there so many? why does that bother him? _does_ it bother him, really? should it, and why—especially when it’s also comforting to remember, at the same time?) being held, relaxed.

Held to lie against his brother’s torso. While they sat on the couch, or more often as the memories grew clearer, on one of their beds.

Usually Leon’s.

Hop laughing. Leon rocking him.

Hop yearning and begging and reaching both of his tiny hands up to grip onto Leon’s bigger one by the wrist to pull it down. Leon making a game of it but then keeping his hand to Hop’s waiting mouth for just that reason, smiling at him.

Those overlarge fingers slipping in, one at a time, into Hop’s eager mouth for him to suckle on, curled happily where he lay against Leon’s front.

One digit, then two: Hop drooling from the overlarge feeling and Leon hushing that it was fine, _keep going_. That way he always encouraged, proud when Hop did and praising.

Leon always added more fingers regardless of whether Hop asked. Even if really he only needed one in his then-tiny mouth, two enough to make him squirm away and try to free the heavy weight on his tongue.

Except at some point more was fine. No longer uncomfortable, so.

Probably Hop had grown, was all.

Hop remembers it also sometimes being something Leon did for Hop, not just because he was upset. Maybe more because Hop, or Leon maybe, or perhaps both of them enjoyed the routine. Hop made a show of pretending anyway, as if Leon wouldn’t spare him time or his hand to take the fingers from if Hop didn’t act like he needed it, pouting. Whether or not Leon was the one to pick up Hop and carry him to his room, unprompted even, in the first place.

It is odd. Looking back Hop never remembers exactly what his brother’s face looked like in those moments.

He remembers Leon’s encouragements and soft laughter, though, pervading the memories without any explanation he can recall. Remembers, only getting kisses upon kisses that left Hop senseless with laughter when he asked what was funny, too, because Leon was like that when they were younger.

In general, really. How things were before Hop’s brother left, for his journey. Then _later_ -later, a few years gone, for Wyndon. When Hop stopped mostly seeing him.

And Hop, unaware. Still hardly knowing what was so funny yet content with the fingers in his mouth and drifting, often, at the familiar comfort from the sensation and the taste.

Hop only could guess about the laughter looking back that it may have been cute or maybe ticklish on Leon’s part, having Hop use Leon’s fingers; one, two, even three at a time as a makeshift teething ring over his tongue. Leon holding him, Hop drooling over his hand; protesting when it was too much.

More soothing in his ear.

Relaxed. Hands petting his hair. Feeling safer than he would, again, after his brother left.

And so Hop never dwelled on it.

* * *

Hop remembers being careful. Not because Leon asked, just Hop being worried for his brother all the same.

Not biting down, as he suckled the overlarge digits in his mouth, latched on and sucking Lee’s fingers dutifully with his wet mouth regardless of how much Leon gave him. 

Cheeks hollowing out, suckling, relaxed. Tiredly content with the familiar taste.

He remembers trying to suck on his own fingers sometimes, and finding it wasn’t the same. He needed to seek out Leon if he wanted what other children (and, were they children by now? Hop doesn’t remember, when he stopped seeing other kids do it, too) could manage themselves. With their own thumbs, or a dummy.

Yet it seemed not to matter, doubts vanishing, when Leon was there and would scoop Hop up like always at home. Encourage Hop to open wide for his brother's fingers and tuck the younger boy to himself, even as Hop got older, shy about it. The idea of getting the same feeling by just sucking his own thumb or fingers or a plastic ring was simply alien to Hop, always had been. The idea of not doing it entirely, well…

That is…it…

And at some point, he realized. When Hop was older, when it was happening during visits Leon made home from touring the region, when Hop had no excuses anymore except for Leon still would pick him up unasked and hold out his hand to his brother’s mouth—and yet, Hop didn't know how to tell his brother he was too old for this.

That maybe…maybe Hop wanted to stop, when Leon held those fingers to his lips.

Maybe Hop also didn't, though.

Hop could never bring himself to say the words aloud, instead of taking his brother’s fingers into his mouth like always, one at a time. And looking up at Leon’s soft, intense golden eyes staring down at him, like Hop was all he could see in the world in a way that gave Hop chills as he sucked and lapped at those fingers on his tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/psychic_surge)


End file.
